Suspiros y chocolates
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El amor a veces te toma por sorpresa. Los suspiros pueden tener varios significados. Los chocolates siempre son deliciosos. / Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor.


**Suspiros y chocolates.**

* * *

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna suspiró profundamente mientras caminaba por las calles jugando como siempre con su inseparable consola, sin miedo a chocar contra nada o pisar algo que no debía puesto que su visión periférica era impecable.

En su muñeca traía colgada una pequeña bolsa que contenía solo dos chocolates Tomo-choco bien envueltos en plástico que acababan de darle las gemelas Kurosaki hace solo poco menos de media hora. Las dos lo consideraban un amigo desde hace años y ese día prácticamente lo arrastraron a un parque para darles cada una un chocolate, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Yuzu había hecho los dos, y luego quisieron que se quedara con ellas para salir con sus amigos y sus novios. Por supuesto que se negó y ahora mismo se encontraba regresando de vuelta a su mansión.

Cuando tenía quince conoció a las gemelas Kurosaki de catorce años y al poco tiempo de haber empezado a frecuentarlas empezó a salir con Karin, solo porque era una buena compañera para jugar videojuegos y francamente una bastante bonita. Sin embargo a los dos meses de salir con la pelinegra apareció él, ese maldito shinigami Hitsugaya Toshiro. Prácticamente a las tres semanas de él aparecer rompió su relación con la chica menor que gustosamente se largó a los brazos del albino unos pocos días después. Sin embargo Yukio le guardaba más rencor por la humillación que había sufrido por su pelea cuando tenía catorce años que por haberle quitado una novia con la que ni siquiera se había besado.

Como no guardaba rencor por la ruptura, siguió jugando videojuegos los fines de semana con su ex, y así poco a poco se empezó a acercar a la otra hermana quien siempre le preparaba deliciosos bocadillos y lo trataba con mucha amabilidad. Al poco tiempo empezó a salir con Yuzu, quien sinceramente le gustaba mucho más que la otra, con ella si compartió algunos besos, pero un día un pelirrojo los vio besarse y montó una escena de celos. El pelirrojo se presentó como Hanakari Jinta y lo retó a un enfrentamiento. Por supuesto que Yukio lo hizo pedazos sin mucha dificultad, pero el pelirrojo perdió de manera tan patética y quedó tan magullado que el corazón rebosante de bondad de la Kurosaki rubia se llenó de compasión por él y riñó a Yukio por hacer lo que hizo aunque el otro había empezado. Así, ellos rompieron allí mismo y la chica se fue a cuidar del pelirrojo con cara de punk.

Estuvo un tiempo molesto por eso pero al poco tiempo la rabia se le fue y volvió a jugar videojuegos y comer bocadillos con las hermanas, sin importarle que al poco tiempo Jinta se convirtiera en el novio de Yuzu y Hitsugaya a veces se paseara por allí molestándolo con su sola presencia.

Ahora él tenía dieciocho años y las gemelas Kurosaki eran sus únicas amigas mujeres… de hecho, eran sus únicas amigas en toda la regla. Todas las demás personas con las que solía convivir era solo por cuestiones de trabajo, o bueno, todas excepto…

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando por culpa de estar perdido en sus pensamientos terminó por perder el nivel que estaba jugando. Maldita sea, ahora tendría que empezar por el principio.

Fastidiado, dejó de jugar con la consola solo por un momento, guardándola en un bolsillo de su abrigo negro al notar que ya estaba bastante cerca de su mansión. La había adquirido no hace mucho, no era tan grande como en la que se había criado pero bastaba para llenar sus ansias de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Cruzó la reja que rodeaba la gran casa y se adentró con el ceño fruncido al ver todas las luces encendidas a pesar que eran las tres de la jodida tarde. Alguien recibiría un regaño por estar generando tal desperdicio, y por ese alguien se refería a Dokugamine Riruka. Claro, como ella no pagaba la electricidad ni nada no le importaba en lo absoluto hacer lo que quisiera, pero ya se las vería con él.

Los Xcution ya no existían, ahora eran solamente cosa del pasado. Pensar en ello le traía tanto malas como buenas memorias, pero con el tiempo había superado las derrotas y humillaciones. Oigan, era joven y multimillonario, tenía muchas victorias por delante. De Xcution ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo… y Jackie y Riruka.

Jackie Tristan ahora era la encargada de la supervisión de una de sus tantas empresas dentro de su nueva organización, hablaban por teléfono bastante seguido y a veces tenían reuniones de trabajo. Ella se había conseguido un marido hace poco, y se encontró bastante extrañado por lo feliz que estaba por eso, realmente se alegró por ella.

Riruka… Yukio realmente no tenía idea de qué rayos estaba haciendo con esa pesada. Simplemente un día se volvieron a reunir gracias a Urahara Kisuke para salvar al mundo o algo así, y sin saber por qué rayos al terminar esa misión él se ofreció a llevar a su ex compañera a casa, descubriendo que ahora vivía en un departamento de quinta. Y no supo por qué rayos no pudo dejarla ahí.

Nunca le había caído bien, era su rival en Xcution, y odiaba su manía de desperdiciar el dinero en cosas ridículas solo porque pensaba que era lindo. Aun así… suponía que tenía una cierta fibra sentimental que lo obligaba a tener cierto apego hacia los otros fullbring como él, por algo le gustaba estar al pendiente de Jackie y ayudarla en lo posible, y darle asilo a Riruka en su propia casa. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de simple lastima hacia esas dos inadaptadas que no podían vivir sin su dinero.

Entró a su mansión y frunció el ceño cuando un aroma dulce bastante empalagoso inundó sus fosas nasales. ¿Qué rayos? Se supone que su chef personal no llegaba hasta dos horas más tarde, y acaso eso era… ¿chocolate?

Miró la bolsa en su mano. Los chocolates que le habían regalado las gemelas Kurosaki estaban envueltos en plástico, no podían ser esos. Pero entonces ¿qué? Solo se le venía a la mente que Riruka estuviera comiendo chocolates, pero se suponía que ese día las mujeres debían regalar chocolates, no comerlos. Pero conociendo a esa idiota… ¿Quién sabe?

Se encaminó a la cocina que era de donde venía el olor dispuesto a desentrañar el misterio de qué rayos pasaba, y al finalmente llegar se congeló en la entrada al ver a Riruka no comiendo chocolates, ¡sino que horneándolos! ¿Desde cuándo esa torpe sabía hacer tal cosa? Si no lo viera no lo creería.

En un primer momento se horrorizó, pensando que ella en cualquier momento podría quemar su valiosa cocina, pero al cabo de unos minutos simplemente se decantó por quedarse estático en su lugar, semi-oculto por la puerta cubriéndolo, observando a la chica mayor de veintiún años moverse de un lado a otro por su cocina preparando los chocolates sorprendentemente sin hacer mucho lío.

Ella en esta ocasión llevaba su cabello fucsia atado en una coleta alta en lugar de sus típicas e infantiles dos coletas, estaba vestida como toda una Maid, solo que su delantal parecía el de una ama de casa cualquiera, y parecía realmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, cosa muy, muy rara en ella, normalmente se la pasaba todo el día con la cabeza en las nubes.

Hizo una mueca cuando se inclinó para sacar algo del horno, haciendo que su falda se levantara para mostrar sutilmente su ropa interior. _Esa idiota… ¿Por qué siempre usa faldas tan cortas?_ Algún día un tipo cualquiera vería sus bragas y él tendría que golpearlo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándola, ni por qué se suponía que la estaba mirando, pero no le pareció que pasara tanto antes de que por fin la viera envolviendo algunos de sus chocolates y guardando otros. Había hecho varios chocolates, pero al rubio uno en particular le llamó la atención. En el medio de la larga mesa donde había estado haciendo todos sus chocolates, lo más lejos posible de los utensilios sucios y las manchas de los ingredientes, había una gran barra de chocolate en forma de fresa bellamente decorado con corazoncitos aquí y allá, estaba envuelta en plástico con un lazo rojo con corazones blancos.

Una ceja rubia se retorció con molestia mientras una inexplicable y desagradable sensación lo obligó a apretar sus puños enguantados con rabia. Ese chocolate gritaba Kurosaki Ichigo a los cuatro vientos, y también se notaba que era Honmei-choco. Después de todos estos años… después de todos estos años… ¡¿ella todavía no se olvidaba de él?!

Suspiró con fastidio y abrió la puerta por completo, pisoteando ruidosamente su camino hacia el interior e ignorando el grito de sorpresa de la mayor tomó uno de los pequeños chocolates en forma de corazón de los cuales había hecho muchos, llevándoselo a la boca y masticándolo ruidosamente hasta comerlo por completo.

-¡Yukio, mocoso idiota!- chilló ella con el rostro rojo de ira. -¡Ahora una de mis canastas tendrá uno menos!- pisoteó.

-Que gran tragedia.- rodó los ojos, aun saboreando el pequeño chocolate en su boca. –De cualquier modo, estás viviendo en mi casa, cocinando con mis utensilios, compraste los ingredientes con mi dinero así que por lo tanto son mis chocolates.- sonrió arrogantemente, solo agrandando su sonrisa al oírla crujir los dientes.

-¡Que esté viviendo aquí no quiere decir que seas mi dueño!- lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo recubierto de chocolate líquido, y Yukio no supo qué diablos se metió en él, pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya había inclinado la cabeza y atrapado el pequeño dedito entre sus labios, sus ojos verdes mirando socarrones a los ojos fucsias de la mayor que se había sonrojado cual tomate. -¡¿PERO QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- su rostro estaba que echaba humo y su grito bien pudo escucharse en toda la ciudad.

-Mmm…- gimió de gusto lamiendo el chocolate lentamente a medida que iba liberando el dedito de su prisión, dejándolo limpio y reluciente una vez estuvo devuelta en libertad. –Eres una escandalosa.- suspiró fastidiado, pero luego sonrió al verla estremeciéndose con el rostro escarlata como si de una colegiala se tratara. –Pero haces un buen chocolate.- la felicitó antes de largarse sin más.

Aun podía sentir la desagradable sensación de lo que no quería admitir eran celos quemando en la boca del estómago, pero se mesclaba con el dulce sabor en sus labios, aunque sin opacar del todo la aversión absoluta hacia Kurosaki Ichigo empezando a crecer en el fondo de su mente. ¿Qué tenía tan especial que ella aún no podía olvidarse de él?

Entró a su habitación suspirando pesadamente, sentándose en su cama y colocando a su lado los chocolates de las gemelas Kurosaki, odiando como ellas le recordaban no solo a su hermano, sino que a su pasado siempre perdiendo ante un shinigami o alguien que tuviera algo que ver con ellos en el campo amoroso.

Su vida amorosa era un asco. Siempre había alguien quitándole a la chica, o sino no había una chica en lo absoluto. Tenía dieciocho años y lo que más ocupaba su tiempo eran sus empresas y multiplicar sus ganancias. Dinero, dinero, trabajo, trabajo, eso parecía ser todo en su vida.

Cuando llegaba a casa, ahí estaba siempre Riruka, y aunque al principio se había arrepentido amargamente de convencerla para que se mude con él, con el tiempo no sabía de qué manera discutir con ella se había convertido en algo desestresante en vez de todo lo contrario. Llegar a casa y gritarse el uno al otro era lo que más anhelaba luego de un día de trabajo duro.

Vaya… ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de esa idiota? Se creía más inteligente que eso, y ahora ya era tarde para volver atrás. Solo tendría que volver a fingir que no le importaba que rompieran su corazón.

Volvió a suspirar entre mordiscos a los chocolates que le habían regalado las gemelas, pensando en muchas de las cosas que ellas le habían dicho en sus respectivas rupturas. "Lo siento, Yukio, pero la verdad no veo que esta relación vaya a ningún lado. Y creo que hay alguien que te gusta más que yo." Eso le había dicho Karin, y en su momento, pensó que con eso último se refería a Yuzu. "Yukio-kun, creo que no eres el tipo de chico que quiero para mí, y lo siento pero dudó ser la chica que quieres para ti." Eso se lo dijo la Kurosaki rubia, dejándolo muy confundido en ese entonces.

Había salido con otra chica solo el año anterior, y también terminaron muy rápido su relación, apenas ella descubrió que vivía con Riruka. "¿Me quieres ver la cara de tonta? No voy a estar con un hombre que vive con otra mujer y ni siquiera se molesta en inventar que es su familiar o siquiera darme una explicación decente de porque está contigo." La había creído una loca paranoica y no le importó mucho dejar a alguien tan enfermizamente celosa.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez desde hace mucho que tenía sentimientos por Riruka, y cualquier chica con el mínimo de intuición femenina o dos dedos de frente notaba eso fácilmente. O bueno, todas menos la propia Riruka, porque de haberlo notado sin duda ya se habría largado de la casa donde vivía sola con un potencial violador, o sea, un hombre enfermo de amor por ella.

No debía dejar que ella se enterará de esto que sentía, jamás.

Terminó con los chocolates de las gemelas y deshecho las bolsas plásticas, luego dejó escapar su milésimo suspiro del día de hoy y sacó su consola del bolsillo de su gabardina, bufando cuando vio la maldita alerta de batería baja.

Se acercó maldiciendo a la mesa de noche junto a su cama y estuvo a punto de tomar su cargador de uno de los cajones donde lo guardaba cuando de repente notó una caja decorada con brillitos rosas y un montón de corazones rojos en la cima de esta, con un sobrecito en forma de corazón en la parte superior.

Alzó una ceja, olvidando su consola por un segundo y quitando la tapa de la caja, encontrándose entonces con un chocolate envuelto en plástico con la misma forma de su consola, solo que más grande que esta, incluso más grande que el chocolate de la fresa… tenía todos sus botones hechos con el glaseado, la pantalla era de chocolate negro y todo lo demás de chocolate blanco, también había un pequeño bombón en forma de conejo en el espacio hundido de la pantalla. Estaba muy bien elaborado, casi parecía… Honmei-choco…

Se sonrojó muy en contra de su voluntad y de inmediato su mano se disparó a agarrar la nota en forma de corazón y leerla atentamente con la esperanza de que aclarara un poco su confundida cabeza.

" **Mocoso,**

 **Ni creas que esto significa nada. ¡Solo es mi forma de agradecerte! Por dejarme estar aquí y todo eso.**

 **Gracias, espero que te guste. ¡Pero aun así no me caes nada bien!**

 **-Riruka.** "

Una lenta sonrisa tiró de los labios de Yukio y de inmediato volvió a guardar su consola en el bolsillo de su gabardina y rápidamente desenvolvió el chocolate, partiendo un pedazo y probándolo.

Mmm… los chocolates que le dieron las gemelas Kurosaki se derretían mejor en su boca, sinceramente. Pero el de Riruka derritió su corazón mejor que cualquier otro gesto que alguien alguna vez pudo tener con él.

Comió un poco más del gran chocolate y luego lo guardó en una mini heladera que tenía en su habitación para terminarlo mañana. Tenía que dormir temprano como todos los días y no quería que el exceso de azúcar fuera un impedimento. Desgraciadamente, no pudo dormir mucho antes de sentir unas pequeñas manos sacudiendo su hombro de una manera que lo hubiera hecho dar un manotazo de no ser porque sabía muy bien quien estaba importunando su sueño.

Gimió cansinamente, abriendo los ojos solo para fulminar a Riruka con la vista, suavizando la mirada de inmediato al ver las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Seguramente había vuelto a tener pesadillas de la noche donde Ginjo, Tsukishima y Giriko murieron, ambos eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces, con catorce y dieciocho años, y ellos eran casi como una familia para los dos. Aparte ella era mucho más sensible que él aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

Suspirando por millonésima vez, Yukio se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Riruka, que de inmediato se coló debajo de sus sabanas y se acurrucó contra él, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho, sus piernas rozándose levemente, siendo ese su único contacto pero que aun así bastaba para que el rubio entendiera perfectamente porque se estaba enamorando de esta irritante mujer.

Esto de ella durmiendo con él se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más frecuente, y de verdad que no sabía cómo había sido tan idiota como para no notarlo antes de traspasar el punto del no retorno. Ahora ya estaba perdido.

Fin.

* * *

Holaaaa! :D

YukiRiru, YukioxRiruka, mi más reciente ship de Bleach, es una de mis parejas favoritas y la que menos he mencionado a lo largo de todo mi historial en FanFiction. Yo hago fics HitsuKarin pero a veces agrego pequeños toques de mis otras ships como el IchiRuki y JintaxYuzu, y la verdad es que estos dos, Yukio y Riruka, realmente me encantan, así que aprovechando la ocasión decidí hacerles este One-Shot nwn

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor.**

Espero que este fic les haya gustado, gracias por leer!

Aclaración solo por las dudas:

Giri-choco: Es el chocolate que en Japón las chicas dan a conocidos por obligación, son muy simples y se supone que no se deben esforzar mucho en ellos.

Tomo-choco: Es el que las chicas le dan a sus amigos, chicos cercanos y eso. Son más elaborados pero hay que tener cuidado para que no se malinterpreten.

Honmei-choco: Es el que las chicas le dan a su chico especial. El que les guste o su pareja o algo así. Se supone que es al que más esfuerzo le ponen.

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
